


Locker 160: Cyberbully Version

by annamiasworld



Category: None - Fandom, Short Story - Fandom
Genre: Bullied Victim, Bullies, Bully, Bullying, Cyberbullies, Cyberbully, Cyberbullying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamiasworld/pseuds/annamiasworld
Summary: Karen and Julie decide to cyberbully their classmate Miriam Laker. They have no idea what kind of harm their actions will cause.
Relationships: Bully and Bully, Bully and Victim, Cyberbully and Cyberbully, Cyberbully and Victim
Kudos: 1





	Locker 160: Cyberbully Version

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Locker 160](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/688366) by Lee Busselman. 



> I actually wrote this story for my English class because we got the assignment to think of an alternative version of Lee Busselman`s Short Story "Locker 160". That`s why some parts of the story are very similar to the original text to which I`ll also leave a link (just in case). I uploaded it here because I wanted my friend to proofread it but now I decided to leave it online, hoping that some of you might enjoy it. I would be very happy if you could leave some feedback at the end.

It was my idea, I guess, in the first place. 

“Let’s create a fake account to bother someone” I said to Julie, half as a joke. We were hanging out after school and wondered what to do. She smiled and raised her eyebrows. “Another one of your great ideas, Karen? Who do you suggest to bother?” 

In my thoughts I recapitulated all of the people who were possible victims. “Oh- Miriam.” It wasn’t that we really – I mean really – hated Miriam. That is, we both say “Good morning” to her and “See you tomorrow” when we see her at school, but she was just – well, different. In spite of the fact that she was pretty, with long, black hair and a graceful figure, she wasn’t popular. Miriam always kept to herself. Besides that, she wrote poetry – that weird, free verse kind that nobody can understand.

That was how it began.

The next day Julie and I met after school to plan our first steps. We created a fake account and intended to write her a hate message. 

“What should we say?” I asked. I held my thumbs over my phones keyboard. “Something simple. How about `You stink´?” I typed the message and darted a look at Julie. She looked relaxed and nodded encouraging so I pressed `send´. A pleasant feeling filled my body and Julie and I began chatting while we waited for Miriam to read the message.

Then Julie nudged me and pointed at the phone, “She read it!” We burst out laughing. “I can imagine her expression so well” I giggled “I’m sure it looks like this:” I grimaced weirdly and Julie began to laugh again.

A few minutes passed until Miriam wrote back “She asks who we are” I grinned “What shall I answer?” Julie deliberated. “Let’s tell her we’ve read pieces of her poetry online and that it was awful” She finally suggested. “That’s a good one!” I nodded while I was already typing.

Miriam didn`t answer on our second message so we decided to search for some embarrassing posts on her social media. “Look, she deleted some of her poetry” I pointed out to Julie. “You’re right, but… Wait! Wait stop scrolling!” “What is it?” I asked as I did as told. “Look at this video of her jumping into that pool! We could edit it with some fart sounds and ugly filters and then upload it” I glanced at my friend. “So I am the one with the great ideas, Julie? Are you trying to steal my reputation?”

We spent the whole evening editing Miriam’s video. Luckily Julie was allowed to sleep over so we decided to have fun slagging Miriam the whole night. There was a lack of anything better to do anyway.

The edited video of Miriam we uploaded went viral quickly. Nearly our whole school branch saw it. And not only them! The video had hundreds of clicks within an hour.

After that, Julie got the idea of making a voodoo doll of Miriam. I must say we did an excellent job. We used a large carrot for the body, and a small onion with black yarn for the head. After we drew the face on in ink, we stuck a huge hat pin through the onion. Then we hung a tiny sign on the doll that said “Miriam”. I thought it looked rather cute when we video called Miriam around midnight.

We have turned the lights of, except for one little lamp which shone just bright enough so you could see the voodoo doll. Finally Miriam answered our call. She looked horrible. Her usually beautiful black hair was uncombed and tousled, her eyes were darker than usual and her makeup was smudgy. When she spoke her voice cracked a little “Who’s there? What do you want?” She sounded tired but also frightened.

I made an impatient hand movement towards Julie who handed me a needle. I pointed the camera at it and slowly stung it into the doll. Behind my back Julie imitated a high pitched scream. “What… What are you doing?? Stop!!!” Miriam shouted but at the same time you could hear a loud sob. Julie and I nearly choked on our laughter when I began to stab the needle in to the doll again and again. Julie screamed higher with every stab and Miriam cried louder.

Finally the call disconnected. “She hung up” I giggled. Julie finally began to laugh too “But now let’s head to the kitchen to drink something. My throat hurts from screaming!”

The next day Miriam did not come to school. Also not on the following day. Indeed she missed a whole week. That was unusual for her but the only reason we minded it was because we couldn’t see her tearstained face. Of course we tried to contact her with our fake account again but when she did not answer any of our messages and calls we lost interest.

That suddenly changed when one day our teacher told the class that he had something serious to discuss with us. He cleared his throat and started: “As you may have noticed you classmate Miriam Laker wasn’t at school last week. This weekend the sad news reached us that she committed suicide a few days ago. By now nobody knows the reason, but no matter what it is we are terribly sorry for this huge and unexpected loss.”

“Did you hear that?” I asked Julie. She nodded in amazement. “Well,” I whispered. “I always knew that anyone who wrote poetry would come to a bad end.”

We began to laugh silently.


End file.
